


[Edit] I’d crawl on broken glass to be the one who laughs last

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Manip, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: “This is a battleground, I’m caught in the crossfireMy words are weaponry and I’m waiting patientlyYou win the battle now but I will return the fire‘Cause I’d crawl on broken glassTo be the one who laughs last”- The One Who Laughs Last by Downplay





	[Edit] I’d crawl on broken glass to be the one who laughs last

**Author's Note:**

> “This is a battleground, I’m caught in the crossfire  
> My words are weaponry and I’m waiting patiently  
> You win the battle now but I will return the fire  
> ‘Cause I’d crawl on broken glass  
> To be the one who laughs last”
> 
> \- The One Who Laughs Last by Downplay


End file.
